


Talk Dirty To Me

by fanfic814



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dirty Talk, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Premature Ejaculation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-22 07:47:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7426288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanfic814/pseuds/fanfic814
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I've been writing too many heavy things over on my blog, so I've just been doing some short smutty fragments over here lately.  Who needs a plot, amirite?   ಠ_ಠ  </p>
<p>I'm writing and editing on my phone atm, so please forgive any egregious errors until I get back to my laptop.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Talk Dirty To Me

**Author's Note:**

> I've been writing too many heavy things over on my blog, so I've just been doing some short smutty fragments over here lately. Who needs a plot, amirite? ಠ_ಠ 
> 
> I'm writing and editing on my phone atm, so please forgive any egregious errors until I get back to my laptop.

"Where _are_ you?"

The sound of flapping wings and wind blew into the receiver again and Dean held it away from his ear as he cringed.

"I'm in Heaven," Cas grumbled distractedly.  More noises came from the phone, rustling and hushed conversation this time.  "I'm sorry, Dean. I was speaking to Balthazar when you called.  I apologize;  he's being quite obnoxious."

"Dean?  As in, the Winchester?" the voice cackled in the background.  "Oh, Cassie, tell me you're not still carrying a torch for _Dean Winchester_!"

Dean snorted at the angel's obvious disgust.

"Give me just a minute, let me go somewhere else," Cas said.

Dean waited while more muffled noises and the fluttering of wings filled the airspace between them.

"I'm sorry, Dean.  I'm alone now.  Why did you call?"

"Oh.  I uh... just wanted to talk.  Haven't seen you in a few days.  Is that okay?" Dean fumbled.  "I'm sorry, I'm trying to figure this shit out.  This is still weird, isn't it?"  He grimaced as he raked his fingers anxiously over his three-day old stubble.

"No," Cas said quickly.  "No, it's fine.  I guess I'm just kind of new to all of this.  What should we talk about?"

"Umm.  How's Heaven?"

"Heaven is fine.  Mostly politics.  The same as always," Cas said earnestly.  "How was your day?"

Dean sighed.    He and Cas _never_ called each other just to chat, and he felt clumsy and awkward trying to make small talk. "It was... I don't know, a normal day.  We just got back from a job in Wichita. A Khan worm got in my head and Sammy had to zap the shit out of me. So that was fun. Came home, had a burger and some beer and called you."

Cas hummed to himself as he nodded. "Well I'm glad you're okay, Dean."

"Thanks."  A long, awkward pause filled the line before Dean spoke again.  "This isn't really working, is it?  I'm mean, it's working - _we're_ working - we're just not very good at this phone thing."

Cas huffed, his breath loudly echoing over the phone line.  "Of course we are.  Why would you say..."

"Cas?"

"Hmm?"

"Did you say you're alone?  Where are you?"

"In a park.  In my favorite place.  I'm sure I've told you about it.  It's the personal heaven of an autistic man who..."

Dean didn't even give him time to finish his sentence before he pounced.  "Talk dirty to me."  He licked his lips in anticipation. Now _this_ was something he was good at.  And talking to an _angel -_ in _Heaven?_   It was so deliciously wrong he was already half-hard just thinking about it.

"Dirty?  Well, I tripped over a stick earlier and got mud on my pants.  Why would you want to know about that?" he asked in confusion. "Really, Dean, you ask for some strange favors sometimes."

"Aw fuck," Dean groaned.  "No, Cas.  I mean dirty like  _sexy_."

"Oh."  There was a long pause on the line as Cas carefully considered this. He had only one frame of reference in regards to sexy talk, so he repeated the first line he could think of. "That's a pretty big tool you have there.  Want to show me how it works?"

Dean tried, unsuccessfully, to hold back a loud peel of laughter.  "Cas!  Uh... sorry," he gasped as he heard Cas groan dejectedly into the line.  "I'm sorry, I'm sorry.  Try something else."

"Dean, I'm not good at this," Cas protested.

"Just try again.  Please?"

Cas sighed.  "Um.  I hope you like your pizza with extra _meat_!"

"Jesus Christ!" Dean laughed hysterically.  "How much porn do you _watch_?"

"I don't know!" Cas grumbled in frustration.  "A normal amount?  I don't know anything about human mating rituals, Dean!  I've been around for thousands of years, but I've never seen humans..." he paused.  "Getting  _intimate_!  In my experience, humans get angry when you observe them during copulation!"

"Ah, shit, tell me you've never... Nevermind.  Look, Cas.  Porn dialogue is never sexy.  Stop thinking so much.  Here.  Close your eyes."

"Okay."

"Now think about what happens to your body when I kiss you.  Tell me about it.   Moan a little, say my name, do whatever feels right."

Cas took a deep breath as he let the picture form in his mind - Dean kissing him.  Dean's hands sliding up his back.  Dean's tongue sliding between his lips and mingling with his own. Dean's lips brushing against his ear and making their way down the side of his neck.  They hadn't gone much further than that just yet, but it was enough to make Cas's body feel things he had never felt before.  A little moan escaped his lips and he felt a warm flush creeping over his body.

"Yeah," Dean purred, unbuttoning his pants in expectation.  "Tell me, Cas."

"Ohh, Dean.  My penis is so erect for you," Cas hummed sincerely.

Dean clapped a hand to his mouth to quiet the laugh threatening to escape his lips.  Poor Cas was trying so hard, but the more Dean thought about it, the harder he began laughing.  Once again he was gasping for breath as Cas's crestfallen voice came through the earpiece.

"This was a bad idea.  Forget it, Dean.  I should go."

"No!  Don't go!  Okay, maybe this _was_ a bad idea.  I mean, why are we sitting around _talking_ about it when we could be _doing_ it?"

"What do you mean?"

"I _mean_ , get your ass over here and I'll show you how it's done."  Dean licked his lips anxiously as he waited for Cas to speak, but there was a long pause on the line.  "Cas?"

"Hello, Dean."

Dean spun around to see Cas standing behind him in his usual suit and trench coat.  He was looking slightly disheveled, as if he had hurried in getting there.  Dean grinned and hit 'end' on his phone, then tossed it over his head where it landed in his laundry basket.

"C'mere," he purred, grabbing  Cas's arm and pulling him in close.  "You know what I want to do to you?" he whispered seductively as he began sucking and nibbling at the side of Cas's neck.

Cas's eyes rolled back in his head and his body was already trembling with excitement.  He'd thought about Dean touching him so many times, but it was so much better than he'd imagined.  Since Jimmy had passed on, he'd come to think of his vessel as his own _body,_ which was surreal enough, but now Dean was touching him, making him feel every breath, every goosebump... it was overwhelming in the best possible way.

"What do you want to do?" he breathed.

Dean's lips collided with his and Cas's let his eyes slip closed.  Every nerve in his body was alive and singing as a warm heat slipped over his body in a slow, steady pull.  When Dean's tongue nudged his lips apart, he whimpered and let his own tongue caress and tease at him, melting at Dean's soft hum of approval.

"I want to," Dean murmured in between kisses, "Slowly strip off this trench coat..." He pulled back long enough to slide Cas's arms out of the sleeves, letting it pool on the floor behind him.  He gave him a long, deep kiss before continuing and Cas's head felt so light, he thought he might float away.

"Take off your jacket..."  Again, he eased his arms out of his suit jacket and let it fall to the floor, never letting their eyes break contact. "And this belt..." He made quick work of Cas's belt, unbuckling it and sliding it out of his belt loops before trailing kisses up the side of his neck again.

"I want you naked and spread out on my bed," he whispered against Cas's ear.

"Dean!"

"Then you know what I'm going to do once I have you there?"

"What?" Cas asked breathlessly.

"I am going to run my hands over every square inch of you," he growled as he loosened Cas's tie and flung it to the ground.  His fingers deftly began unbuttoning his shirt, and he paused to kiss each new swatch of skin he uncovered.

Cas was panting now, eyes wide as he watched Dean's every movement.  He had a raging erection and his body felt strange - warm and tingly all over, but most of all in his lower abdomen. He still felt lightheaded, and he wondered if he was going to faint.

"Then I'm going to lick and suck everything I can get my mouth on," Dean continued.  He suckled and nipped at Cas's collarbone as he unzipped his pants, and Cas shivered as the cool air of the room hit his thighs.

"Dean," he shuddered as he was suddenly pressed close to Dean's body, hands running up and down the length of his back side.   He could feel his skin prickling and he was nearly dizzy from  _need_.  He wasn't exactly sure _what_ he needed, but he definitely needed _something_.

Dean sucked at the side of his neck for just a second, hard enough to leave a red welt in his wake before tonguing over the area in a soothing apology.  Cas was putty in his hands now, covered in a thin sheen of sweat and flushed pink from head to toe.

"Get on the bed, Cas," he said in a husky voice, walking him backwards until his thighs hit the edge of the mattress.

"Ohh!" Cas fell backwards, moaning embarrassingly loud as Dean hovered over him and began slowly pulling off his boxers.  His cock sprung free of the restrictive fabric, and he stared up breathlessly as Dean licked his lips and continued.    
  
"Then I'm going grind on you until you're so horny you're begging me to..."

"Deeean," Cas moaned.  "I um..."  His entire body felt like it was on fire and the feeling in his abdomen was getting too intense to bear.  

Dean pressed a finger to his lips and smiled.  Watching Cas come apart like this was ridiculously sexy, and knowing he could _make_ Cas come apart like this was even hotter.    
  
"...until you're so horny you're begging me to fuck you," he finished.  He delighted in Cas's surprised little gasp, so he leaned in for a quick kiss, but wound up tongue-fucking his mouth instead as Cas's fingertips dug firmly into his back.

"Dean!" Cas yipped as he pulled away.  "I..."

"Wanna be inside you, Cas," Dean purred as he knelt between Cas's legs, bending his knees and spreading them wide.  He slid his hands firmly up and down his inner thighs and Cas began writhing on the bed. "You look so good right now. Love watching you get all hot and flustered and horny for me."

"Dean... I'm..." He was trying so hard to form a sentence but the words kept slipping from his mind. All he could think of was _Dean_ and the hot, tight feeling in his groin.

"Want you on top of me, riding my cock..." Dean whispered as he trailed kisses from the inside of his knee to dangerously close to his dick, but never touching him.  Not just yet . "Want to be so deep inside of you,  you'll..."

"Dean... I... Oh..."

"Do you want me to touch you?   Tell me," Dean breathed.

"Yesss..."  Cas managed to moan, just as his vision started blacking out around the edges.  He was so hot, and his head was so dizzy he felt like he was floating.  He no longer felt in control of his body, and his muscles were jerking and flailing on their own.

Dean smiled and nuzzled his inner thigh, slowly inching his way downward as Cas suddenly wailed:

"Dean!  I...Oh! Oh!  I'm sorry, I... Sorry!  I..."  The rest of his sentence was cut off in a flurry of frantic moaning and thrashing.

Dean just laughed as he was hit in the face by a hot stream of come and he wiped it away with the back of his hand before wrapping a fist around Cas's cock.  "That's it.  Come for me," he said as he pumped firmly, making Cas cry out again in pleasure.

"Dean!  Dean!  Dean!  Oh!  Oh!"  Cas practically roared as his orgasm punched through him, and Dean hurried to shush him just as he heard Sam pounding on the wall in protest.

"Okay, okay.  Shhhh.  You're okay, Cas," he murmured soothingly as Cas's body finally went slack on the bed. He slid into the spot beside him and coaxed Cas into his arms as he gently carded his fingers through his hair.

"Dean," Cas panted.  "I'm so sorry!  I didn't mean to..."

Dean chuckled softly.  "It's okay.  But holy _shit,_ I didn't even touch you, and you... Holy shit!"

"I didn't... I've never..." Words were still difficult to find right now, but Cas tried anyway.  "I mean..."  His face was red and burning with embarrassment.

"Shhh, I know.  It's okay," Dean said as he gently kissed his forehead.  "Happens to everyone sometimes."

Cas lay there in silence, still reeling from both the orgasm and the fool he'd made of himself.  While he wanted to just curl up in a ball or disappear, he was also feeling way too tired and content to move.  It was confusing, to say the least.

"You're very good at talking dirty," he finally squeaked. "I... I'm sorry I'm so awkward at this."

Dean smiled wistfully down at him. "S'okay. You just need more practice. And you're gonna have _so_ many chances...  and not just for talking.   I'm going to do every single one of those things to you."

"Dean, " Cas blushed.  

"And after that, maybe I'll find some angel-proof cuffs and have my way with you again..."

A tiny moan escaped Cas's lips, and his hips suddenly thrust toward Dean. 

"You like that idea?  You're kinkier than I expected," Dean laughed.   "Hmm.  Yes, I think I'll cuff your hands above your head and then tease you until you're just on the verge of coming.  Then I'll flip you over and get you up on your knees...  get that gorgeous ass up so you're nice and vulnerable for me while I take you from behind."

"Dean!" Cas yelped.  

"Hmmm?"   
  
"You can't tease me like that.  You know I really have to get back to Heaven, right?"  Cas complained.    
  
"Well, not like you can do anything just yet anyway," Dean laughed.  "You can't possibly be ready to..."  He stopped as Cas forcefully rutted against him, a rock-hard erection digging into his leg.  "Wow," he breathed.  "Guess I'm better than I thought.  You sure you can't stick around for another hour or so?"  
  
"Dean, I really shouldn't..."  
  
"But Cas," he pleaded, shooting him a wicked grin.  "My penis is _sooo_ erect for you."  
  
Cas groaned and slapped a hand to his forehead.  "In that case," he laughed.  "Maybe I could stay just a little longer..."


End file.
